ragnarokonlinefanonv0fandomcom-20200214-history
Features (Ragnarok Online: The Evolution Of Combat)
Ragnarok Online: Evolution of Combat is a fanmade addition of Renewal. It is the mix and fanmade Ragnarok game between the addition of Runescape's Evolution of Combat... as the addition. Stats share and mix exponential and incremental values to make it more logical Features and customized changes It's totally different from vanilla one. Refining.. At level 11, you will refine new weapons. Gameplay and changes. It's totally F2P with more restrictions similar to the retired pRO's Valkyrie and the rest. Phen Card effect works properly in WOE. Almost all of the player skills are expanded, extended and powered up to 10. 'Stats/Classes' Stats and leveling ( multiplier of 1.4230769230769230769230769230769) In RO:EOC, players gain more stats and revert back to Pre-Renewal basics to gain even more stats, they gain 40% more stats compared to the original Ragnarok. Level 99: 1828/1902 Level 150: 3816/3890 Level 160: 4293/4367 Level 175: 5061/5135 Level 306: 14495/14566 Level 535: 42716/42790 Level 937: 128357/128431 Classes All characters will have 1.3x HP and MP base modifier thru transcendence. All characters should start as novices, HP of 60 and 11 SP multiplied by 120, as Nords. Doram start HP of 40 multiplied by 120 and SP of 11 multiplied by 120. They also start weight of 4000 (+30 per base Strength) multiplied by 150. 3rd Classes start with higher HP/SP Modifier; it can be even better if they transcend to have better one. Job Modifiers ' HP ' Novices First Job Classes 2-1 Job Classes 2-2 Job Classes 3-1 Job Classes 2-2 Job Classes SP Novices First Job Classes 2-1 Job Classes 2-2 Job Classes 3-1 Job Classes 3-2 Job Classes Cast Time While a few skills (Gravitation Field, Ganbantein, and Tracking, for example) have a fixed cast time, most skills' cast times can be reduced by upping stats and getting cast time reduction equipment/skills. Every magic skill will have fixed cast time along with varied cast time and deley and cooldown to make it much smoother. Each skill with reduceable cast time has two parts of cast times : a variable cast time and a fixed cast time. The fixed cast time is always no more or no less than 90% of the original cast time and can only be reduced by special skills and special equipment which will reduce it to no less than 50%; the variable cast time can be reduced by DEX; it cannot be reduced by more than 50%/ to less than 50%. It will be further reduced with Magic Strings, Suffragium and cast time-reducing equip/cards. Each active skill will have a cooldown and fixed cast. For Example: A skill with 10 seconds of total cast time has 5 seconds of fixed cast time and 5 seconds of variable cast time. No matter how much DEX and cast time-reduction equipment you have, you won't be able to make the cast time faster than the fixed cast time (in this case 5 seconds) with normal methods (unless you use special skills like Sacrament or Radius). Refining. There is "no" safe limit to refine, just like that in F2P. Refining bonus Weapons: * Weapon Lv. 1 - Every +1 gives 2 ATK & MATK. 2 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past the +7 limit and 6 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past +15. * Weapon Lv. 2 - Every +1 gives 3 ATK & MATK. 3 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past the +6 limit and 8 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past +15. * Weapon Lv. 3 - Every +1 gives 5 ATK & MATK. 4 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past the +5 limit and 10 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past +15. * Weapon Lv. 4 - Every +1 gives 7 ATK & MATK. 7 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past the +4 limit and 12 ATK & MATK extra for every upgrade past +15. All weapons will now receive a MATK bonus per refine. Attack Formula Status Attack StatusATK = STR + DEX/5 + LUK/3 + BLv/4 * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons swap str and dex Final Status Attack ① : FinalStatusAtk = StatusATK * 2 * Element(GhostOnly) * (Mild Wind from Taekwon Master influences this portion) Weapon Attack Base Weapon Attack BaseWeaponATK = * ((STR + 200)/200) + upgradeATK + OverrefineBonus * SizeMod + EquipATK&cATK ☀ * (Overrefine bonus only applies for 1 handed weapons. EquipATK&cATK are attack power given from equipment and cards) * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons use dex instead of str for the (STR+200/200) bonus. Over Refine Bonus OverrefineBonus = EquipUpgradeValue(Ex:+1) ++ WeaponLv * OverRefineValue *EquipUpgradeValue is the upgrade level of the weapon, +7 weapon would mean EquipUpgradeValue is "7" *OverRefineValue is the overupgrade level of the weawpon, a +7 level 3 weapon for example is 2 times overupgraded because the safe-level for level 3 weapons is +5, which means OverRefineValue would be "2" in this case.Final Weapon Damage ② : FinalWeaponATK = BaseWeaponATK * RaceMod * (ElementResist + ElementMod) * BossMod * AtkMod * Element Resistance (Jakk Card, etc) is combined addatively against Element Magnification (Vadon Card). In this example, Jakk (-30% to fire) and vadon (+20% to fire) would give a damage mod of -10% (0.9). *BossMod is for equips that increase damage vs boss monsters, like AbyssKnight cards (+25% vs boss) or Meginjard (+10% vs boss) *AtkMod is for special equips/cards that increase atk overall, like Brynhildr (+10%) or The Sign (+5%) Random Weapon Attack ③ : RandomATK = WeaponATK * 0.05 * WeaponLv * SizeMod * RaceMod * (ElementResist+RaceElementMod) * BossMod * AtkMod'Final Damage' FinalDamage = + ② ± ③) * (SkillMod+%Boost) + MasteryATK*(1+%Boost) * (600 / EquipDEF+600) - StatusDef *%Boost : Special Damage increasing skills like Spear Dynamo (+25%) and Falcon Eyes (+20%). * Skill mod : Damage modifier. 100% for melee attacks, 140% for critical attacks, 1400% for Cross Impact, 600% for Bash, etc. Icepick Damage FinalDamage(Icepick) = + ② ± ③ + MasteryATK + (TargetEquipDEF/2) * (600 / EquipDEF+600) - StatusDef * (Icepick no longer bypasses defense, but gains 1 atk per def. This atk does not stack with skill modifiers) Notes : Atk increasing cards like Andre or Porcellio as well as atk increasing gear like Bloody Shackled Balls or Pirate dagger count as EquiptmentATK. Normal damage increasing cards, like 20% cards (like Santa poring, Drainliar, Skelworker) increase the damage from equipmentATK/weaponAtk only, not from status and base atk. Special damage increasing cards, like the "7/10-cards" (Goblin Steamrider, Assaulter, etc) or The Paper card increase the damage of both statusATK and equipATK/weaponATK, but only when critting. Also, this bonus damage provided by these cards only affects normal attacks, not skills. Critical attacks ignore flee of the enemy and the final damage is multiplied by 1.4, however crits get reduced by def or has a chance to totally ignore DEF based on LUK (taken on pre-renewal). Str, while adding status attack, increases your weaponatk by ((str+200)/200) * weapon atk. This means with 100 str you do 300/200*weapon atk = 1.5 times weapon atk. 0 str increases your weaponatk by 0% while also addong no status atk 50 str increases your weaponatk by 25% while also adding 50 status atk 100 str increases your weaponatk by 50% while also adding 100 statusatk. 150 str increases your weaponatk by 75% while also adding 150 statusatk. 200 str increases your weaponatk by 100% while also adding 200 statusatk. * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons replace str with dex Magic Attack Formula statusMATK = INT + INT/2 + DEX/5 + LUK/3 + BLvl/4 statusMDEF = + VIT/5 + DEX/5 + BLv/4 armorMDEF = MDEF provided by equip (see DEF section for details) Upgrade MATK * +2 MATK per upgrade for level 1 weapons * +3 MATK per upgrade for level 2 weapons * +5 MATK per upgrade for level 3 weapons * +7 MATK per upgrade for level 4 weapons Min Magic Damage (weaponMATK+upgradeMATK) * 2 + 1.5 * statusMATK * %MATKbonus * 111.5/(111.5+equipMDEF) - statusMDEF Max Magic Damage weaponMATK+upgradeMATK+(wMatk*wLvl)/10 * 2 + 1.5 * statusMATK * %MATKbonus * 111.5/(111.5+equipMDEF) - statusMDEF MATK chart: FLEE and HIT FLEE = LVL + AGI + floor(LUK / 5) + FLEE equips + FLEE skills + 100 HIT Formula HIT = LVL + DEX + floor(LUK / 3) + HIT equips + HIT skills + 0 Dodge Formula Dodge Rate(%) = 100% - (Attacker's HIT - Defender's FLEE) Items All rods that have MATK% bonus re-added for RO:EOC. But there is a chance of magic bonus damage. Golden Thief Bug Card effect also gives and adds players Boss-type immunity to all skills and Inspiration buff (no Life and Mana increase and drain). It used to only just negate all magic damage and supporting skills by 100% and had 100% chance to block all magic. Renames Skills are renamed to Abilities, AGL is called AGL, SP is called MP, SP Cost is called Mana, HP is called Life, Property is called Element. Skills 3rd class skills and certain damage skills that are having a special nerf, min damage is half the amount and max damage is the whole, and chance to be affected by base/job level for damage, Monsters All monsters that have pre-Renewal Health kept will have 1.2, 3x, 5x, 10x, 32x and 75x times the amount. And Renewal monsters too will have it. Category:Fanmade